


Best Boy

by DireSituation



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Confession, First Kiss, Idols, Jealousy, M/M, My First Fanfic, no beta we die like men, other brothers are briefly mentioned - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2020-10-20
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:21:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27112528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DireSituation/pseuds/DireSituation
Summary: Levi gets jealous when MC, who is my OC named Adam, gushes over his favorite anime idol.Ft. Masato from Uta No Prince Sama as the favorite idol in question.
Relationships: Leviathan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Male Character(s)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 49





	Best Boy

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to my first fanfic. I hope you enjoy my little story between Adam, my male OC, and Levi.

Before that fateful morning, Leviathan didn’t pay too much attention to the new human. Viewing him solely as a stupid normie, Leviathan felt it was best to put all his attention to his games and Ruri-chan like he always did. That was until he saw Adam’s DDD lock screen. It was a picture of an anime girl, more specifically an idol. Leviathan nearly flung himself across the table towards him when he saw the phone. Was this human not a normie after all? Did he actually understand the ways of anime and idol culture?

Yes. Yes, he did. 

It turned out that Adam had been a fan of idols for years which blew Leviathan’s mind. Adam dressed like a typical metal head with black, leather, and spikes (which may have made him look like a cool main character but Leviathan would never admit that). Adam _did_ listen to metal and rock music but, by his own admission, couldn’t resist the charms of his favorite anime idols. Leviathan nodded in understanding. He knew their powers were incredibly strong. 

Leviathan immediately showed Adam his favorite idols and music with Ruri-chan being the top of the list. Adam also shared his favorites and introduced his “best boy” who is an idol named Masato. At first, Leviathan didn’t think anything of Adam having a best boy. It would have been very hypocritical of him since he gushed over Ruri-chan every day. But, the more he spent time with Adam, the more he became jealous of the fictional idol. 

During one of their hours-long listening sessions, Adam explained why Masato was his favorite. He said that he really related to Masato’s backstory of having a strict father who he was terrified of. It made Leviathan’s heart clench. Adam shouldn’t have had to live in fear, he thought. His now best friend was one of the coolest people he’s ever known. He deserves to live with people who understand and care about him. People like….Like….Him? Leviathan hid his blushing face into his jacket at the thought. 

In his defense, he didn’t mean to fall in love with the normie human! Honest! It was all Adam’s fault! He just _had_ to listen to his favorite music with him, play hours and hours of video games together, and frequently watch anime with him. Adam chose to flash that beautiful smile at him in congratulations after he got a new high score. Adam was the one who held Leviathan when he was getting anxious, wiped his tears, and told him how much he meant to him. He was the one who would hum his favorite songs in his ear and stroke his hair as a way to calm him down. He did it all because he knew what kind of effect it would have on the demon. He knew how hard it would make his heart pound! So surely, in Leviathan’s mind, he was doing it on purpose.

That stupid, handsome normie…

All these feelings that he had bubbling in his chest exploded on October first. Leviathan was casually playing a game on his laptop while Adam sat on his bed (tub) doing homework. Leviathan really came to love the comfortable silence they shared in moments like this. He loved having Adam’s presence with him and was very grateful that this time didn’t have to be filled with constant talking. 

This wonderful silence abruptly ended when Adam gasped so loud it made Leviathan jump in his seat. He quickly ripped off his headphones and turned around, his heart pounding. “What happened?!”

Adam held up his DDD to him with a look of shock on his face. “Masato is the new Halloween UR!” he exclaimed.

Leviathan took a good look at the card that was just released in the game. It was Masato dressed as a winged demon as he threw candy into the crowd. He nearly rolled his eyes. Seeing normies dress up as demons for Halloween made him cringe. 

Adam was, well, a lot of emotions. He was _so_ excited that his best boy got a UR centered around his favorite holiday but was _so_ distraught over the fact that he will have to spend money to get him in the gacha. Leviathan understood the gacha pain very, _very_ well. He wanted to comfort Adam and tell him that he’ll get him on his first try because the gacha gods will smile at him. But something was holding him back: the jealousy brewing in his chest. 

Adam, who couldn’t possibly know what Leviathan was feeling inside, gushed at the card. “Oh my _God_ , they gave him fangs! He looks so damn handsome! Levi, look-”

“I saw,” Leviathan said, his teeth clenched.

“Oh, I _so_ need to cosplay this. This is the card I always dreamed of for Masato. He-”

“Can we stop talking about him already?”

Adam blinked at him, confusion blooming in his face. “Why?”

“Because I’m tired of you talking about him all the time and how handsome he is!”

At this point, Adam had turned off his phone. He arched an eyebrow at him. “Levi, we’ve talked about this. It’s not fair that you can talk about Ruri-chan all day but I can’t talk about Masato. He means just as much to me as Ruri-chan means to you.”

  
  
Of _course_ Leviathan knew how hypocritical he sounded. He _knew_ he was being unfair with something a person he cares about likes. After all, it would make him feel bad if someone told him to shut up about Ruri-chan. He just couldn’t stop. He suddenly rose from his seat as his hands clenched into fists. His mouth wouldn’t stop spilling out his toxic, stupid thoughts. 

“Well, it's not fair for me to hear you call another man handsome.”

There was a pause. Adam sat up and looked at him with a serious, but compassionate gaze. Leviathan had to look away. He thought those beautiful, expressive brown eyes were staring right into his disgusting soul. “What are you talking about?” Adam asked. 

He couldn’t have stopped what spilled out of his mouth even if he wanted to. “Well, it’s not fair that I always have to listen to how much you love someone else. It’s not fair that this person gets to be called handsome and cool by you. It’s not fair that I’m a worthless, ugly otaku who will never be him. It’s not fair that I have not and will never be called handsome by the person I love most! It’s just not fair!”

Leviathan clenched his eyes shut to hold back the tears that were internally burning him. _It’s not fair, it’s not fair, it’s not fair, it’s not-_

A gentle hand touched his own. He didn’t even hear Adam move. His own thoughts were being too loud. “Levi,” Adam said, his warm voice striking directly into his heart. “Breathe for me.”  
  


Leviathan swallowed, his whole body shaking violently. He wanted to leave but didn’t have anywhere to go. He wanted to curl up into a ball and disappear into nothing. He wanted his Father to strike him down into the pile of dirt that he was. He wanted….He wanted….

“Adam,” Leviathan whimpered as he clung to his hand for dear life. “I’m so sorry.”

Adam gently stroke Leviathan’s hand with his thumb. “You never have to apologize to me for telling me how you feel.”

  
  
Leviathan let out another small whimper before burying his head into Adam’s shoulder. He didn’t deserve this kindness…

“Levi,” Adam began, “I need you to hear what I have to say, okay? I know you might not believe me, but everything I tell you is my truth.”

His breath got caught in his chest. Adam was going to say something bad about him, wasn’t he? Nevertheless, he nodded. He deserved whatever punishment was going to be thrown at him. 

“Anime has been a huge comfort to me ever since I was little. It always cheered me up and allowed me to make the friends I did in the human world. Coming to Devildom, I was terrified I wasn’t going to be to connect with anyone over my interests. I thought I was going to be alone once again. Then I met you."

  
Adam’s free hand moved to stroke Leviathan’s hair, exactly as he liked it. “My incredible, passionate, handsome Levichan.”

Thank Diavolo that he was hiding his face because the blush that bloomed across Leviathan’s face was _hot._ He loosely wrapped an arm around Adam’s waist as he continued to listen. 

“Sure, you tried to kill me that one time. But we worked out our differences. We began to bond over our love of anime and idols. I felt that I could finally allow myself to open up. I think I finally got to see a beautiful side of you that no one else ever will. I’m honored that you decided to share your light and darkness with me. You chose to give this normie human a shot at friendship. You encouraged me to keep fighting when things got difficult. You stayed by my side when I was anxious. You gave me a place that feels like home.” He pressed a soft kiss on Leviathan’s hand. “Of course, I would fall in love with you.”

Eh? 

What did he just say?  
  


Leviathan’s head shot up to look at Adam. He must have misheard him. There’s no way- A soft blush was on Adam's face. He chuckled with the same beautiful smile of his. “Sorry. Was that too cheesy?”

“No! I, uh, you see, uh-”

Oh, _now_ his mouth didn’t want to work. It was just fine a minute ago! Adam didn’t seem to mind though. He cupped Leviathan’s cheeks, effectively shutting off his brain for good. “Masato is my favorite idol,” he said. “But you’re the only man I’m in love with. You’re my player two, Levi. My best boy.”

His...best boy. 

Declaring someone as your best boy or girl was the ultimate title, Leviathan knew. This was the character that a fan loved more than any other. This was someone’s ride or die. They are their one true anime love! 

And he was just announced to be Adam’s.

His mouth and brain decided to work one last time. Using their forces combined, they formed the ultimate sentence! One that fully encapsulated what he felt about the amazing human before him! “I love you.”

Adam’s eyes widen in surprise before forming a massive grin. It made Leviathan smile too, even if a part of him wanted to die of embarrassment. Nevertheless, the confession was a success. 

“I love you, too,” Adam said, happily. “And I’m going to make sure-” he kissed Leviathan’s hand “-that you are told how handsome you are-” then his forehead “-every day-” then his cheek “-like you deserve.”

Mayday! Mayday! Leviathan’s brain reactor was having a meltdown due to the overwhelming force of Adam’s love! It caused him to push Adam away then fall back onto his chair, completely flustered. “W-W-Wait!” he shouted, hiding his face with his hands. “Y-You have to warn me first! My heart needs time to prepare!”

Adam let out a soft laugh. Was it at his expense? Leviathan outta put a curse on him for having the power to manipulate his heart like this. That would teach him.

“I’m sorry,” he said. Adam had placed a hand on Leviathan’s knee as he knelt in front of him. It made him jump to the touch. “Tell me whenever you’re ready for me to kiss you.”

_Already?_ Realistically, he would never be ready. He had dreams of kissing Adam for the first time. And it’s about to happen _now?_ Oh, he needed months to prepare. He needed to ask Asmo for advice. He needed to watch some romance anime and see how it's done.

He knew he needed time to prepare but wanted it now. 

He lowered his hands from his face, revealing only his eyes then looked at Adam. “A-Are you sure?”

Adam nodded. “Absolutely.”

“This isn't secretly a prank planned out by Mammon?”

  
  
“That would be a pretty fucked up prank.”

“Anything is possible.”

Adam took a gentle hold of his hands, once again, and moved them away from his blushing face. “There’s nothing more in this realm, or the others, that I want more than to be your boyfriend and kiss you.”

Leviathan swallowed as he processed the words. Adam would never lie about something about this and his eyes proved it. That didn’t stop his nerves though. “I-Is it okay for me to close my eyes?” he asked. 

Adam smiled. “Of course.”

So that’s what he did. He took a deep breath before closing his eyes. He felt Adam’s hand under his chin as it guided him to look up. The touch sent a chill down his spine. His hands began to shake in his lap. _Lord Diavolo, help him._

“Levi, my love. Breath.”

How does he always forget to do that?

A moment passes. Then another. Just before he could think that something was wrong, he felt something warm press against his lips. 

Oh. 

Oh, it’s way better than he could have imagined.

Their lips fit perfectly together, unlocking a secret into Leviathan’s heart. It unleashed a tornado of emotions, all full of love for his human while unearthing certain...thoughts in his head. 

Adam had pulled away before more of these thoughts could expose themselves. The kiss only lasted a few seconds. It was only a peck, really, but it left Leviathan panting. He opened his eyes and saw his boyfriend who looked just as flustered as he felt. _He looked so cute…_

“Did you like it?” Adam asked with a twinge of nervousness in his voice. 

Leviathan’s body shook as his heart pounded in his chest. Like it? He wrapped his arms around Adam’s neck before whispering, “Please kiss me again.”

It gave Leviathan a sense of pride to know that Masato was completely forgotten about for the rest of the evening.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! This was an idea I had in my head for a while now and I just had to publish it. I apologize if there were any typos or mistakes. Feel free to let me know and I'll make corrections.
> 
> Constructive criticism is greatly appreciated. Stay safe, everyone!


End file.
